


trust exercises

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, PRISTIN (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: "she bought a lot of things off the internet."things minkyung usually has under her 'kang yebin alone in the practice room is never a good idea' file.





	trust exercises

"she's _angsting_ again."

sungyeon stares at minkyung like she totally knows what she means. and she does - don't get her wrong, she does. but there are no dead bodies and nothing's on fire. yet.

minkyung sighs. "that could mean a lot of things," she tries.

"she bought a lot of things off the internet," sungyeon replies. rolls her eyes. punches minkyung's arm. probably for dramatic effect. "you know how she gets. she buys things off the internet and someone usually ends up in the hospital."

"it was that one time," minkyung mutters. no one talks about the managers that didn't make it with pristin. she swears that nayoung was a legitmate gangster in another life. because. well, because. 

but she also steps around sungyeon. knows the drill. minkyung is usually volunteered as tribute when yebin is going through something. violent mood swings are a clear cut indication. and if it's not nayoung cutting them off, it's minkyung trying to pull yebin away from doing something stupid. or from someone else getting in the way. 

sungyeon stares at her.

"i'm going," minkyung mutters.

"not fast enough."

"i'm _going_ ," she hisses this time. shoves her hands into her pockets and approaches the practice room with caution.

the door is shut. there is a sweatshirt covering the door window too. minkyung sighs. someone is definitely getting murdered, she thinks. which means she's probably going to have to call nayoung. who is probably going to murder her too.

she still knocks first. sighs when there's no answer. turns back to look at sungyeon who, waves her off. her hands flap in the air. minkyung narrows her eyes. she's petty; sticks her tongue out at sungyeon too. her fingers turn the door knob and her heart is in her throat.

damn, she thinks. "yebin-ah," she calls into the room. there's no answer, but it smells like vanilla. like _a lot_ of vanilla. "yebin?" she tries again. "is it safe?" she jokes weakly.

"it's safe."

yebin is in the corner behind the door. she's sitting crosslegged in front of an array of cookie dough smudges and uncapped icing tubes. minkyung stares. mostly out of confusion.

"are you..." she can't really find the words. "...baking?"

"yes."

yebin blinks. looks up too. there's a smudge of icing in the corner of her mouth. she blinks again. then it dawns on her that minkyung has a toy oven sitting in the middle of the room. it looks practically archaic. the paint is peeling. and that's _definitely_ smoke starting to rise.

"so," minkyung starts. then stops. she's not really sure how to approach this. she studies the other girl's face. but it's unreadable. "um," she says, rubbing back of her head. "that's nice?"

"it's therapeutic," yebin says.

"that's smoke though."

yebin shrugs. "it builds character." 

"no, but really -" minkyung falters. swallows. and then sort of shuffles forward. mostly, it's morbid curiosity. "are you _trying_ to set the place on fire?"

"no dummy." yebin shrugs. minkyung feels like believing her might be walking into a trap. 

but the other girl doesn't continue. which probably means that she is depressed. and that minkyung should have guessed that the day was going to go this way when she could barely make eggs this morning. look, she's a mess when breakfast doesn't go right.

so she ignores the smoke. probably shouldn't. moves forward and then drops, straight and in front of yaebin. her knees push at the piles of caps of icing tops. she finally spots a cookie. not just a cookie, the world's saddest cookie by anyone's standards. minkyung bites her lip.

"what's going on?" she asks gently.

"nothing."

"yah." minkyung touches a corner of the cookie. "i've seen you do better."

"it's an _easy_ bake oven." yebin has the gall to look offended. "they're, like, supposed to be a mess. i'm cooking with a light bulb."

"you've still made better cookies."

"what if i want to, like, challenge myself?"

minkyung laughs. actually laughs. mostly because it's so stupid and there's a weird, sharp sense of delight that she gets from these conversations. it means that yebin is always yebin with her. and most of the time, minkyung thinks to herself _if only it were that simple_. the problem? it's always been that simple.

"what's going on?" she asks again. too. she leans forward onto her knees. she pokes yebin on the nose.

" _nothing_ ," yebin insists. scowls against her fingertips.

"something is."

" _nothing is!_ " and yebin explodes, like actually explodes, stumbling forward into minkyung with the force of her own anger.

it's weird because she's scowling and minkyung hates that yebin is scowling. it takes her another second, maybe more than a second, to realizes that not only has yebin stumbled forward, but that she's on top of her, sort of top of her, okay but really on top of her, and that they're nose to nose. she's wide-eyed. yebin looks frozen. it's less about the moment though.

until yebin reaches for her.

minkyung's heart sort of stops. actually, it kind of just tappers off into a steady hum. there are beats and pauses and minkyung's head walks into a bridge. to the beat of her own drum or whatever. she thinks let me kiss her. that feels somewhat redundant. because she always wants to kiss yebin. and that's never been a problem. just, you know, kind of there. like stuff they acknowledge they exist. but that's as far as they go.

"nothing is going on," yebin repeats. her expression colors with embarrassment.

"you suck at lying."

"can't always save the day, you know."

minkyung rolls her eyes. "i can save you from yourself though," she shoots back. and yebin drops. her mouth hovers. minkyung's ears start to ring. "what are you doing?" she whispers.

"i can't get up," yebin whispers. her voice catches. "i think i'm comfortable?"

"that doesn't make any sense."

yebin shrugs. her knee presses into her thigh. "it did to me," she says. her mouth touches minkyung's finally. like finally _finally_. and it's as anti-climatic and wonderful as minkyung thought it was going to be.

she tastes like sugar. and there are crumbs on minkyung's tongue. because. well, cookies? she can't help but laugh against yebin's mouth. the sound's muffled. sharp, maybe. and yebin turns her fingers into minkyung's hair. she pulls lightly.

"smoke."

minkyung feels foggy. "huh?" her mouth drops back. she licks some icing off too. "what?"

"smoke!"

and it takes her a minute. yebin pulls herself off of minkyung and is scrambling towards the oven. instead of smelling smoke, she only sees smoke. a weird, hazy cloud coming out of the oven. she stares. yebin flails her hands around. minkyung stares again. her mouth is feels kind of wet, kind of sticky, and she touches it with her fingertips. stunned. but just to make sure she's not that crazy.

and then -

" _you were supposed to stop her_!"

sungyeon hurls through the practice room, a water bottle spinning around her hands, water getting everywhere but the small, smoking oven. it's dramatic enough for nayoung to be behind sungyeon, eyeing both minkyung and yebin like she's totally not surprised at all. literally. at all. but not enough for any sense of urgency. she walks to the oven. kicks it forward. grabs the bottle of water from sungyeon, pushing yebin to minkyung, who just does what she usually does. hugs yebin to her.

because it makes the most sense, you know. her arms lock around yebin's waist. it makes yebin laugh. relax too. settling back against minkyung like it was going to come to this anyway. minkyung's okay with that. feels yebin breathe out and then relax her shoulders so that she can drop her chin against one side.

"i feel better," yebin murmurs. only to minkyung.

"that's good," minkyung replies. doesn't need to see yebin's face to know that she's getting way too much satisfaction over sungyeon running around the practice room in a panic.

yebin slides her hand into minkyung's. clasps it against her chest. sighs out loud. exhales heavily like she's been holding something in all this time. it worries minkyung. maybe just more than slightly. but yebin turns her head and smiles. and it really is the most beautiful thing in the world - just don't tell her that minkyung is definitely the sap in all of this. sometimes it's not really about the dramatic gestures. it's really about what's already there.

minkyung still says it though. "maybe we should find you a healthier outlet... and stuff."

yebin just grins.

a little later, nayoung bans them from being alone in the practice room. that's usually how this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of PRISTIN feelings. Like _a lot_. 
> 
> So I needed to get it out? #noregretsfluff


End file.
